


Персефона

by Ejhiro



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejhiro/pseuds/Ejhiro
Summary: Спросила таким тоном, что Монти даже стало немного стыдно. Мешает человеку спать… И чего ему надо? Плечо жалко, что ли?Может, уступить ей спальник? Все равно скоро его смена.— У римлян была богиня плодородия, — зачем-то сказал он.
Relationships: Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 1





	Персефона

— Слушай, Монти…  
— Ага?  
— У древних римлян была богиня… подземная. Плодородия. Как же ее…  
— Персефона?  
— Да нет, это у греков.   
— А у кого, по-твоему, римляне богов сперли? — Монти рассмеялся.  
Это было очень смешно.  
Вместо римлян представлялись земляне, полуголые, чумазые, тащащие куда-то статую с тупой решимостью на лицах. Белую, без рук — учитель показывал фотку… еще давно, в той, старой жизни.  
У нее были красивые сиськи — все, что он запомнил из того урока. Ему тогда было тринадцать… И тогда это тоже было очень смешно.  
Сладковатый дымок заволакивал палатку, сгущался, не находя выхода. Джаспер предусмотрительно заткнул все дыры, чтобы ни грамма его драгоценных запасов не пропало зря.  
— Спроси у Беллами, — сказал Монти, отсмеявшись, — он на этих римлянах… сестру вырастил.  
Джаспер расхохотался тоже.  
— У Октавии спрошу, — ответил он.

Джаспер раздувался от гордости, как павлин. Монти был не против: надеялся, что наконец-то он сможет выспаться, не вздрагивая от очередного кошмара друга. «Земляне, земляне!» — стонал тот еще вчера ночью.  
А сегодня он свой страх уже убил и рассказывал об этом всем желающим.  
Народу в новую палатку набилось… не продохнуть.  
Даже Октавия заглянула. Хотя она, кажется, не слишком вдохновилась героизмом Джаспера. Так заглянула, просто. Для галочки.  
Октавия жалела землян.  
Джаспер их боялся, и потому не понимал, как их можно жалеть. И не понимал, что Октавия заглянула просто так. Он-то уже спланировал и поцелуи под луной, и что покруче, и в его голове Октавия следовала его сценарию.   
Монти впервые видел, как Джаспер превращается в токующего идиота, но ничего не мог поделать.  
Джаспер не слышал и не видел ничего, что могло бы омрачить его триумф. Не хотел.   
Монти было… неловко.  
Он умудрился спрятаться от вечеринки в свежевыданной Беллами палатке. Забился в угол, в тень, подальше от группки новых лучших друзей Джаспера, передающих по кругу кружку с самогоном.  
— Привет, — сказала Харпер.  
Особенно неловко Монти было перед Харпер. Он смотрел на ее круглое лицо, в голове звучало: «не высший сорт». Или «не первый сорт»?  
Просто «не очень».  
А какого он, Монти, сорта? Сколько надо убить землян, чтобы подняться на ступеньку выше?  
— Э-эй!  
Монти вздрогнул, заозирался по сторонам.  
— Джаспера тут нет, — констатировал он, — наверное, вышел. Не знаю, куда.  
— Да? — Рассеянно переспросила Харпер, — Вышел?  
От нее пахло потом, перегаром и немытой головой. Или от Монти, или от них обоих сразу: запахи многих тел смешивались и превращались в вонь.  
Монти думал, что притерпелся, но потом она подсела к нему и пришлось высунуть нос из спальника, и сесть, а то было бы невежливо, а она плюхнулась рядом, ну и…  
Он только надеялся, что Харпер выпила достаточно, чтобы ей отбило нюх. Потому что вряд ли он сам пах розами. Или ирисами. Или нарциссами. Короче, точно не цветами. Ну, может, травкой немного.  
— Так рубит, — доверительно поделилась она.  
— О, — сказал Монти, которому на язык как будто повесили вот такенную гирю.  
А ведь он и не пил почти.  
Она привалилась к его плечу.  
Он осторожно похлопал ее по щеке; Харпер чуть приоткрыла осоловевшие глаза.  
— Я так устала, а... Чего тебе, Монти?  
Спросила таким тоном, что Монти даже стало немного стыдно. Мешает человеку спать… И чего ему надо? Плечо жалко, что ли?  
Может, уступить ей спальник? Все равно скоро его смена.  
— У римлян была богиня плодородия, — зачем-то сказал он.  
— Ага.  
— Как ее звали?  
— Ухм, — пробормотала Харпер, но все-таки героически разлепила один глаз, — у Октавии спроси.  
— Я пойду, если хочешь, спи здесь…  
— Да я только… Джаспера подожду… — ответила Харпер, укутываясь в еще теплый спальник.  
Монти подумал и добавил еще куртку сверху.  
Теперь она была больше похожа на кучку всякого тряпья. Так сразу и не поймешь, что это гнездо, где спит кто-то живой и теплый.  
Монти почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Джаспер ее вдруг заметил.

— Прозерлина ее звали, я нашла, — сказала Харпер, присаживаясь на кровать Монти и протягивая ему кружку с гранатовым соком, — пей, на тебя смотреть больно. Доктор сказала, чтобы все пили.  
— Я отлично себя чувству…  
— Был желтый, стал бледно-желтый в синюю синячину, — грубовато, но совсем не обидно подколола Харпер, — пей давай. Тут железо.  
— Тут концентрат и вода, — запротестовал Монти.  
— И железо, — веско сказала Харпер, и он принял кружку, — одного понять не могу, какая разница? Греки или римляне?  
— Греки были за любовь, римляне за войну, — пояснил Монти, — так что, хоть римляне все стащили у греков, разница — как между Октавией и… Майей?  
— О чем это вы? — свесил со второго этажа кровати голову Джаспер.  
— Да так, — Харпер пожала плечами, — Монти совсем плохо. Бредит. Может, попросить его не брать в следующий раз?  
— Нельзя, — вздохнул Монти, — ты же знаешь, что нельзя. Нас и так слишком мало.  
— У греков были спартанцы, — снова подал голос Джаспер.  
Он понимал, насколько Монти опротивело обсуждать одно и то же. В последнее время они часто трепались ни о чем… как когда-то давно, на Ковчеге, когда вместе сбегали с уроков.  
Только вот тогда время не тянулось так бесконечно медленно.  
Да и Джаспер не использовал любой удобный случай, чтобы сбежать к Майе. Монти впервые видел, чтобы его друг был так серьезно настроен… он бы только радовался, если бы они и правда были тут гостями.  
А так он беспокоился еще и за Майю. Грыз его какой-то червячок: хотелось верить, что все будет хорошо, но где-то в глубине души он знал, что все обернется как нельзя хуже.  
А Майя рисковала чуть ли не больше всех.  
— Спартанцы не считаются, — отмахнулся Монти, — в основном греки были за любовь. И вообще, Харпер, ты тоже выглядишь не очень. Может, это тебе стоит передохнуть?  
— Пожалуй… нет, — фыркнула Харпер, — будет мне тут инженер о здоровье затирать… Кларк я бы еще послушала.  
В последнее время они с Харпер стали если не друзьями, то хорошими приятелями. Джаспер, который раньше заполнял собой всю ту часть жизни Монти, что не принадлежала его родителям, потихоньку отдалялся, это уже давно началось.  
А времени было так много… Харпер мало-помалу забрала себе большую его часть.  
Сначала у них было не так много тем для разговоров, но и молчать было невозможно. В тишине потолок начинал давить, вспоминалось, сколько над ними горы Везер — километры камня, в котором люди прогрызли себе норы для жизни.  
И они стали выдумывать темы, лишь бы изгнать эту дурацкую тишину.   
— Охранники, — влез Джаспер, — мышцы вместо мозгов.  
— Голубок, летел бы ты уже на свиданку, — поморщилась Харпер.  
Монти откинулся к стене, подобрал ноги и прикрыл глаза. Устал бороться с сонливостью: после каждого забора крови она становилась все сильнее и сильнее.  
Голоса Харпер и Джаспера сливались в уютный гул.  
Когда он их слышал, он чувствовал себя почти дома. Если Земля вообще могла быть домом. Как-то у Сотни с Землей не складывалось пока.

Оказывается, у Харпер красивая грудь.  
И вообще.  
Она красивая.  
Он и раньше знал, что она красивая, но впервые позволил себе об этом подумать. Было не место и не время, но Харпер была права: скоро времени могло вообще не остаться.  
Рука, протягивающая кружку; оставленная им самим куртка; зерна падают в землю и становятся деревьями, деревья дают плоды.  
Круглое смеющееся лицо, толстая, пшеничного цвета коса. Он распустил ее волосы, зарылся в них носом — пахло мыльным корнем, немного костром.  
До этого они даже за руки не держались. Не до того было. Монти все время был занят. И Харпер тоже. А еще Джаспер…   
Когда Харпер пропала на горе Везер, Монти впал в какое-то лихорадочное, деятельное состояние. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Он просто не мог остановиться. И не остановился.  
Джаспер все время вспоминал Майю: когда говорил о горе Везер и когда молчал о ней; когда Джаспер говорил о горе Везер, перед глазами Монти вставало сверло, впивающееся в кожу. В ногу Харпер.  
Лицо Харпер, искаженное мукой и страхом.  
А потом, друг за другом…  
Впервые Монти не мог сочувствовать Джасперу от всего сердца, потому что где-то в глубине этого сердца были высверлены их бледные лица.  
Джаспер вел себя так, как будто все его предали; и Монти чувствовал себя предателем.  
И наказывал себя, как умел. Пытался работать, чтобы забыться. Как будто если сделать много-много всего, все будет как прежде.  
Он был слишком занят вечной войной с землянами, свихнувшейся программой, политическими дрязгами, мамой, такой родной — и такой… изменившейся, выгоревшей после смерти отца, чтобы любить. Его и на дружбу-то едва хватало.  
Но если почва плодородна, зерна прорастают, даже если за ними не ухаживать.  
Харпер взяла его за руку и поцеловала. Да, она все сделала сама.  
Но Монти не собирался ее руку отпускать. Боялся, что он закроет глаза, отвернется — и она исчезнет, окажется, что все это всего лишь сон, и он, обескровленный, полумертвый, очнется на операционном столе в горе Везер.  
К черту войну. Пусть у них немного времени и потом придется вернуться…  
Но это время любить.


End file.
